Jacob's Twilight Saga
by Twifreak4000
Summary: This story takes you on a journey in Jacob's own world.One which is not SM's but mine.My judgement on what could have happen
1. Chapter 1

I love Jacob Black, So I Wrote This: This is the scene in my mind were Bella was leaning against the SINK cleaning the dishes and Jacob has his arms on the ends of the sink pushing her up against it. This would be in Twilight Bella's P.O.V. I was pushed against the sink. And I was feeling like I liked him. So...  
Jacob's P.O.V. I was leaning against her and she suddenly pushed me against the other side of the counter and she KISSED ME. WOW!  
She pushed me more into the counter kissing harder.  
She jumped off of me as soon as Charlie asked:Is everything ok in there? Bella:I am so sorry Me:It's ok Bella:No I'm leading you on Me:Cause you're dating Cullen! Bella:YEAH(whisper) ME:Whatever Bella:YES CHARLIE I AM FINE

This is my version of when Bella and Jacob are talking in the movie theater while Mike is throwing up.*cough*MARSHMALLOW*cough* Jacob's P.O.v. Me:I will never hurt you Bella Bella:I am so sorry Jake it's just he hurt me beyond repair Me:I know Bella But please don't judge me on what he did And then she kissed me like last time in the kichen So This is THE TIME WHEN bELLA IS READING THE Eclipse and yes she choose Edward cause after the theater kiss she Bella! Sorry if things are a bit out of order but they would have happened anyway or they might be rite but here it is. She is this scene.  
Bella's P.O.V. Bella, I don't know why you're making Charile catty little notes to Billy like we're in second grade-if I wanted to talk I would answer the

You made the choice here,okay? You can't have it both ways when

What part of 'mortal enemies' is too complicated for you to

Look I know I being a jerk,but' there's no way around

We can't be friends when you're spending all your time with a bunch of

It just makes it worse when I think about you too much

Yeah,I miss you too. A lot. Doesn't change . Jacob

I knew it was wrong but I needed to see him so... -  
Edward:You will not see him! Me:I will walk... -  
It is now 3rd person Bella:Hey Jake Embry:Hey Jake(IN GIRL VOICE) Jacob:Shut up Bella!(Turning angry Bella) What brings you here? Does your bloodsucking boyfriend know your here? Or is he leaving again? Is there something I can help you with cause that's the only reason you come on the rez!  
Bella:(Crying)No. I wanted to see you. Embry:Looks like there's some one else here. Jacob:What? Embry looks Bella's belly.  
Now the wolf pack come out Jacob:You...You...You're pregnant. Jared:What's taking soooo lo... Seth:What the? Seth:Is this Bella? How nice to meet you anddddd...a Jacob:Can you'll go! They leave. Jacob:What the hell Bella? Bella crys harder Jacob:OOHH Bella. Dooes he know? Bella:No Jacob:It'll be okay Bella:No it won 't be.I was going to tell you I loved you MORE! Jacob:Well that ship has sailed.(Angry) Bella:I am so sorry. Back In The Woods Seth:What is going on? Embry:Bella is in love with a Vampire! Seth:So the child is a hybrid The Pack:A what? Seth:I read these books nd the child will be half human and half vampire and it won't be dangerous it will only be half as strong but Bella will die. Embry;Man this kid is smart! Seth:What can I say I am a genious! Jared:Let's not push It! Sam:What about Bella dieing! -  
I know it was wrong, But she was cold and a little entertainment wasn't bad either. ;] I decided I ,Jacob Black, was going to warm Bella up! I heard the bloodsucker say that it was a stupid idea. Me;It's better than any of yours BS:No! Me:That's for Bella to deside BS:Sure. He said that with a smugg smile! SO I thought about when He left Bella on the forest floor. He got a pained espression. Me:Move over Bella. Bella:NNNN~ooooo Me:Yes Bella:Fine And with that I slid into the bag. And I held her tight making sure to milk every second. Me:You're lips are blue do you want me to heat thoose up too?All you have to do is ask! And Edward left. Bella:Stop it I thought about when I was Bella's friend and I was just a kid and now and how I would have never said that.  
I realised how much I had gown up in the last year and how I knew I could never be with Bella because in the end she would always choose him over me. I know it would hurt twice a bad if I kept waIting. I knew my life would just get more traggic. I knew I was to young to say this but I Jacob Williaam Black was head over paws in love at 16 with a girl I had as much of a chance with as I had a chance to marry a supermodel in fact that was more likely...

Okay that was for fun but if you want more I will deeply consider it (In my langauge that is a yes as long as you review!)  
Please Review I really want you to. I'll marry you Jake!  
Getting off topic,just review.


	2. Chapter 2

Guys this not a chapter I want all you guys to review or send me a pm saying how good or bad it is or vote on my poll PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!  
I know I sound corny but I want to know otherwise it's like I'm a story without a plot STUPID So please I am really tired of no reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

3rd PERSON POV

This is when Jacob finds out that Bella plans to have a "normal" honeymoon. Bella has already had Nessie and Jacob did NOT imprint!

Bella: I can have a regular honeymoon

Jacob: Are you serious Bella?

Bella: YES

Jacob: I mean it wasn't to long ago that you were saying that you were more in love with me than Edward

Edward walks up

Edward: WHAT

Jacob: Yeah she ever tell you that

Edward: BELLA?

Bella starts to weep

Bella: I don't know why

Jacob: Sure

Bella: Thanks a lot Jake

Jacob: Well it's the truth

Edward: Bella?

Bella: I am sssooo sorry

Edward: Bella?

Jacob: Yeah. Still in shock?

Edward: How could you?

Bella: I don't know

Jacob: Sure

Bella: SHUT UP JAKE

Jacob: Mr. Black to you HONEY

Bella: I do love you Jake, but I need Edward

Jacob: That's not what you said

Bella: Forget what I said

Edward: How?

Jacob: I can't Bella because, I finally got to hear what I wanted

Edward: Why did you choose me?

Bella: I need you in my life. It's just Jacob, you are completely different

Jacob: How could you marry him without being sure

Bella: I am now

Bella grabbed Edwards hand and walks away.

Jacob's POV

How could she do this; to Edward, to Herself, to ME?

I am sssssssoooooo over girls.


End file.
